Begining
by BLAYNK
Summary: Three chapters. The Kazekage needs someone to be a female rolemodel in his three children's lives. He think he's found a good woman he can marry and in return he helps her. 4th KazekageXOCC. hint of romance as storyy goes on...
1. One

A knock came at the door before it opened presenting an Anbu and a tiny blonde girl. "Kazekage-sama. That girl from Konoha is here."

"Thank you. Now leave us." The Yondaime Kazekage stood and offered a chair to the small girl. "You know why you're here."

The girl just smiled slightly, not answering the statement—it wasn't meant to be answered after all. She looked at the older man as she leaned back in the chair she had just sat in. throwing her arms behind her head casually.

"My children need a mother, and you need protection." The man mused out loud.

"Quite a coincidence." The girl yawned. "But don't you think you should talk to your kids first?"

"No." He glared down at her. "It is no concern to them. They need a female in their lives."

"Yeah, growing up without parents' sucks, without a mom is really hard." The girl glared back at the man. "Why me?"

"The Princess and heir of the Yondaime Hokage should suffice well. Besides that in a few years all three of my children will be going to Konoha. They can update you on your brother." He sat on the edge of the desk in front of her. "I also hear you're okay with being in the presence of Jinchuriki."

"I should be. My baby brother is one, and although he has no clue that I'm his sister, I've been his protector since he was a baby." The girl looked at his face wondering what he was getting at—he wanted a girl two older than his eldest child to serve as a mother, is what she was getting

"Protector?" He looked at the small girl.

"Not everyone is as lucky to get Shukaku as their guest. Kyuubi may heal, but he does not provide a shield." The girl lifted her feet and put them on the desk between his legs.

"I see." He processed that for a moment. "Well, to put it simply I called you here to discuss…becoming my wife. As much as I hate to have to remarry our village elders are persistent. Also it would strengthen the two villages treaty, give you protection and get my children the female attention they need."

"I have to think it over. And talk to my friend that came with me. It would be a big change for him not to have me at home. Also I want you to talk to all three of your children. And if I do end up marrying you, we'll be going out once a week with all three of your children." She crossed her arms across her chest as she looked at the older and mush bigger man.

"I think that's fair…I've never really spent time with them though." He looked down at her.

"Kakashi you can come in now." The door opened and a silver haired man behind an Anbu mask for a wolf came in. "I'll take my leave now. You should talk to your children before I give you my answer. You should expect it by tomorrow."

"Fine." The older red headed man watched the two greet each other.

"Kakashi did you have fun?" The girl asked amused for some reason.

"Not in the least. Having your master get you in trouble with another village's jinchuriki is not…inviting." The man—Kakashi is what she had called him—ruffled the blonde hair.

"It's good training for you. What do you think of the proposition?" She smacked his hand away as he continued to muse her hair.

"It's your decision. Looking at it from a political way I'd say it would be a good idea, but looking at it as your servant and friend I don't like it. But what ever you decide I support. Of course that means Naruto would then be my master then." Kakashi pondered aloud.

"Yeah. And if you did a bad job I'd castrate you. Such a fun thing. But I'm undecided. I'll see you later." The girl waved as the two left.

"Bring Temari, Kankurou and Gaara." He ordered to the shadows as they flickered away quickly.


	2. Two

"You called for us father?" Temari and Kankurou asked peeking into the Kazekage's office curiously.

"Yes, now we wait for Gaara." He was pacing—which normally meant he was stressed. And Temari knew that, so this had to be important if Gaara was coming to.

"Here's Gaara. Kazekage-sama." A black clothed ninja stood nervously beside the youngest of the children.

"Hm…oh…good." He looked up as Gaara entered—a sour look on his face. "Gaara I hear you fought a leaf today."

"He got away." Gaara growled angrily.

"That's good. I don't think she'd be happy if he would've died…"

"You mean the strange lady." Gaara simplified. "She was able to cut me."

"Really?" he stopped pacing deciding that he should get it done with. "All of you sit."

"Yes sir." They all sat in front of his desk, wondering what it could be.

"I'm thinking of remarrying." He paused to gauge their reactions. Gaara was emotionless as always. Temari had one of wonder and Kankurou was confused. "this girl s from Konoha, she's very nice…as long as you don't piss her off. And she's very good with children."

"Why the sudden change?" Temari asked quietly.

"I've been looking for the perfect woman for a while. Although she's two years older than you Temari, she's very mature. Gaara seen her today. It strengthens are bonds with Konoha and gives you all a female figure in your lives." He sighed. "She refuses to marry me unless all three of you are fine with it."

"Why would she want to marry an old guy?" Kankurou asked curiously.

"Kankurou!" Temari whacked her brother in the back of the head.

"He's right." The Kazekage said. "But this doesn't just benefit us. She's in need of protection because even though she's the heir to Konoha the villagers their want her younger brother dead."

"Why?" Kankurou flinched as Temari went to hit him but changed her mind and elbowed him in the gut.

"Don't be so rude." She hissed.

"He's a Jinchuriki like Gaara." The Kazekage looked at their faces. Gaara's was somewhat curious for once.

"Excuse me." An amused voice from the door startled him. None of them had felt the presence or the chakra come. "Sorry to bother you." The smirk on her face as the Kazekage gulped could have been funny.

"Yes?" the Kazekage stood up straight to look at her.

"I forgot to mention, I'd like to meet these three before I make my decision too." She leaned against the door frame.

"Yuuki!" Kakashi appeared behind her. "Oh, hello." The man bowed—unlike last time. "What part of you have to take a both do you not understand?"

"The part wear I have to touch water. Besides I thought I should come tell him another condition. And give him the scroll of conditions as well." She looked warily at her servant for a moment.

"Scroll?" The Kazekage asked.

"Yes." Yuuki raised her top showing a bunch of tattoos all over her body—matching the ones on her arms. "Now which one did I pt it in…" she muttered as she bit her finger and dragged it across her bottom rib, revealing a scroll to fall out.

"you have to much time on your hands." Commented Kakashi dryly.

"I suppose I'm just like how my father was then." The girl pouted as she opened the scroll, biting her finger again and having a scroll pop out again. This repeated at least twenty more times.

"you're sensei wasn't this bad." Kakashi sighed. "Why did he teach you that seal again?"

"In case Naruto ever needed his seal redone. Which happens more often then I'd like." The girl mumbled coming to a bright orange scroll. "Here." She tossed—more like whipped—the scroll at the Kazekage.

"what are all those tattoos?" Kankurou asked in wonder.

"Body seals. I don't like carrying stuff, it's much more efficient this way." The girl snapped her fingers making everything go back to the beginning scroll, before that too disappeared. "Pain in the ass though."

"Cool…"

"Kankurou right?" she smiled at the four people in the room. "Pleased to meet you. You two too. Temari and Gaara if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah…"Temari said. "Um…"

"What?" Yuuki looked at Temari with her eyebrows raised.

"What rank are you?" Temari looked shyly at the older girl—even if she was smaller than Temari, the younger girl could feel the power radiate off the small body.

"Sannin. But I prefer assassination, much easier. That and I don't have to travel that way." Yuuki stretched. "ever heard of the 'Ghost'?"

"Yeah, the 'Ghost' kills people without leaving a trace of who it is. No chakra residue or tracks. There isn't even any marks on the body. The all have heart attacks." Temari recited what she had just learned that morning in class.

"it's not heart attacks. I'm not that tacky. Besides I just prefer to suffocate people. And there is no chakra residue seeing as I'm not there and don't use my chakra…at least not for fighting. And as log as people breath air I can kill them from anywhere in the world." Yuuki giggled. "It can be quite fun torturing people with air…"

"So…" Temari stared in wonder. "Ghost is you?"

"Yeah, although it's supposed to be top secret. I don't see what the point is in keeping it a secret…" she shrugged. "I have to go now though. See ya."

As they left Temari stared in wonder. "You have to marry her."

"Hm?" the Kazekage looked at his only daughter. "I thought you'd say that…"


	3. ThreeFinal

"What's your answer?" The Kazekage was sitting at his desk watching Suna from the window in his office.

"Have you looked through the requirements?" Yuuki sat on the arm rest feet on the window ledge.

"Yeah, I think I can meet all of them." He glanced at the girl, noticing that she was indeed beautiful—the sun set was like a halo made for her and her blue eyes were as wide and innocent looking as her father's were.

"Then I suppose I can marry you." She let her arm rest on the bigger man's shoulders. "So when's the wedding?"

"Whenever you like." He felt unusually relaxed with her. He supposed that was another reason he chose the Namikaze heir. The presence of them was always relaxing.

"Can we just get it over with? Kakashi has to leave tomorrow and he's always dreamed of seeing my wedding first hand." Yuuki chuckled slightly.

"You're pretty close with the Hatake." He said gently.

"He raised me and trained me. A week before the Kyuubi attack my father adopted him." Yuuki stretched. "A couple witnesses and someone who can marry us will be good. I don't really like celebrations, or tradition."

"You really are your father's daughter." He mused breathing in her scent. It was a mixture of something sweet like cherry blossoms and a musky scent that was purely her. It was a wonder that he had never met someone like her.

"You should meet my brother. Although he's an even mix of both, he's more like Daddy." Yuuki stood. "So, how about we get this over with?"

"Yeah."


End file.
